Letter for You
by Almighty X
Summary: Ia tidak pernah bosan untuk mengirimkan surat itu pada mereka. Meskipun awalnya ia tidak mengetahui siapa mereka, hingga pada akhirnya ia kembali pada mereka dalam kebahagiaan yang selama ini ia cari. Tetapi ia tidak menyesal, akan kehidupan yang ia jalani selama ini. "Untuk tou-chan dan kaa-chan... Tadaima..."


**Letter for You**

* * *

**Genre : **Family/Hurt/Comfort

**Rated : **K+

**Warning : **Typo dkk, maybe!OOC

**Disclaimed : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Summary : **Ia tidak pernah bosan untuk mengirimkan surat itu pada mereka. Meskipun awalnya ia tidak mengetahui siapa mereka, hingga pada akhirnya ia kembali pada mereka dalam kebahagiaan yang selama ini ia cari. Tetapi ia tidak menyesal, akan kehidupan yang ia jalani selama ini.

* * *

'_Untuk tou-chan dan kaa-chan'_

_._

_Halo, namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto, ah kenapa Naru menuliskan itu—tentu saja kalian tahu nama Naru karena kalian adalah orang tua Naru. Hehehe…_

_Naru tinggal di sebuah tempat bernama Konoha, tempat yang sangat indah untuk ditinggali. Yah, hanya beberapa tempat sih—selama ada Sandaime-jiji yang selalu menemani Naru kalau jiji tidak sedang bekerja._

_Naru sangat suka dengan ramen dan juga Sandaime-jiji, oh dan juga warna orange!_

_Naru benci pada 3 menit menunggu ramen instan, dan juga orang-orang yang berbuat jahat pada Naru._

_Sandaime-jiji memberikanku buku ini tadi ketika ulang tahunku yang ke-empat dan juga hadiah karena aku sudah bisa menulis dengan lancar._

_Kalian tidak percaya bukan? Naru anak yang pintar, Sandaime-jiji mengatakannya pada Naru!_

_Awalnya Naru bingung harus menulis apa dan untuk siapa, Sandaime-jiji berkata kalau Naru bisa bermain dengan buku ini bersama dengan teman-teman Naru. Tetapi, anak-anak dipanti asuhan tidak pernah mau bermain dengan Naru._

_Jadi, Naru memutuskan menggunakannya untuk menuliskan surat untuk kalian berdua!_

_Naru ingin mengirimkannya, tetapi Naru tidak tahu dimana kalian dan siapa kalian…_

_Sandaime-jiji mengatakan kalau kalian berada di tempat yang sangat jauh, dan Naru tidak bisa menemui kalian dulu._

_Tetapi, Sandaime-jiji berkata kalau kalian akan sangat senang kalau melihat Naru menjadi anak yang baik dan kuat dari tempat kalian. Meskipun Naru tidak tahu bagaimana cara kalian melihat apa yang Naru lakukan._

_Ehm, Naru tidak tahu harus menulis apa lagi. Oh iya, tou-chan dan juga kaa-chan kalau kalian bisa melihat Naru, apakah kalian juga bisa melihat surat yang dibuat oleh Naru? Karena Naru tidak tahu bagaimana cara berbicara dengan kalian, semoga saja kalian tidak keberatan kalau Naru menuliskan surat untuk kalian setiap hari!_

_Dan…_

_Naru berharap, kalau kalian akan membalas surat ini—suatu hari…_

_Tou-chan… Kaa-chan, dimanapun kalian—Naru menyayangi kalian…_

_Uzumaki Naruto._

Tulisan itu tampak sedikit tidak terbaca karena memang ia belum bisa menulis dengan rapi. Anak laki-laki berusia 4 tahun itu tampak melihat rangkaian kata itu sebelum tersenyum dan menutup buku itu.

"Naruto, bagaimana kalau aku traktir ramen untuk hadiah lain ulang tahunmu?"

Suara yang terdengar familiar itu membuat anak itu menoleh menemukan seorang pria tua yang memakai pakaian serba putih dan topi dengan lambang desa Konoha berwarna merah. Senyumannya tampak merekah sebelum mengangguk.

"Baiklah jiji!"

* * *

'_Untuk tou-chan dan kaa-chan'_

_._

_Maaf karena aku berbohong akan menuliskan surat ini untuk kalian setiap hari!_

_Naru benar-benar menyesal karena tidak bisa menuliskan surat pada kalian selama beberapa bulan ini. Kenyataannya, buku ini hilang dan Naru menemukannya di tempat sampah di depan kamar Naru. Tidak tahu kenapa ada disana, karena Naru tidak mungkin membuangnya._

_Oh iya, karena kata Sandaime-jiji Naru sudah besar (Naru sudah 7 tahun ^o^) jadi Naru bisa tinggal sendirian. Walaupun kadang-kadang ada orang asing yang tampak berada di atas pohon, memakai kain yang menutupi mulutnya dan tersenyum kearah Naru sambil memegang sebuah buku berwarna orange._

_Naru tidak tahu siapa dia, tetapi dia sangat baik pada Naru._

_Oh tou-chan, kaa-chan—boleh Naru bertanya sesuatu?_

_Yah, walaupun Tou-chan dan kaa-chan mungkin tidak akan menjawab, tetapi Naru takut kalau harus menanyakannya pada Sandaime-jiji._

_Apa itu 'bocah-setan'?_

_Kenapa semua orang memanggil Naru seperti itu?_

_Padahal nama Naru bukan 'bocah-setan' kan—kalau Naru tidak menjawab mereka akan memukul Naru. _

_Mereka juga berkata kalau Naru sebenarnya tidak punya orang tua karena Naru adalah 'bocah-setan'. Mereka semua selalu saja seperti itu kalau tidak ada Sandaime-jiji, dan akan lebih marah padaku kalau Sandaime-jiji sampai tahu._

_Oh iya, hari Naru akan masuk ke sekolah Ninja!_

_Naru akan menjadi lebih kuat dan membantu yang lainnya, jadi mereka tidak akan memanggil Naru dengan sebutan 'bocah-setan' lagi!_

_Ah, Naru harus segera pergi! Sampai jumpa, kaa-chan, tou-chan!_

_P.S : Aku menyayangi kalian ^^_

_Uzumaki Naruto._

Menutup buku itu, melihat kearah jam yang ada di atas rak buku itu.

"Ah! Aku terlambat!" dengan segera berdiri dan berlari keluar dari rumahnya, tidak menghiraukan panggilan 'bocah-setan' dan juga pandangan mata yang menusuk kearahnya dari orang-orang yang ada di sekelilingnya.

* * *

'_Untuk tou-chan dan juga kaa-chan'_

_Sekarang Naru sedang belajar tentang sejarah dari Konoha._

_Hehehe, Naru tetap memperhatikan kok—hanya saja Naru sedikit bosan dan ingin menuliskan sesuatu untuk kalian. _

_Naru belajar tentang empat orang pemimpin desa Konoha! Seperti Sandaime-jiji. Ternyata sekarang Naru tahu kenapa orang-orang sering memanggil Sandaime-jiji dengan sebutan Hokage. Hokage adalah pekerjaan yang keren!_

_Mereka dihormati oleh orang-orang desa dan dianggap pahlawan—yang lebih hebatnya lagi, mereka sangat kuat dan juga bisa melindungi desa dengan tangan mereka sendiri._

_Menurutku yang paling hebat dan keren adalah Yondaime Hokage!_

_Ia bisa melawan monster Kyuubi sendirian, ia sangat kuat dan juga hebat. Aku ingin sepertinya, apakah Naru bisa? Semua orang menertawai Naru saat Naru mengatakan hal itu. Tetapi Naru akan tunjukkan pada mereka, Naru pasti akan menjadi Hokage suatu saat nanti!_

_Ops, sensei menuju kemari—Naru akan selesaikan ini, sampai jumpa kaa-chan, tou-chan!_

_Uzumaki Naruto (Calon Hokage masa depan!)_

"Bo—Uzumaki Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tidak mendengarkan pelajaranku?!" seorang guru akademi tampak mendekatinya dan terlihat sangat marah. Naruto tampak hanya tertawa dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Kau boleh keluar kalau kau tidak ingin mendengarkan pelajaranku!"

"Tidak sensei, aku tidak akan melamun lagi, aku janji!" Naruto tampak panik dan mencoba untuk meyakinkan sang sensei kalau ia tidak akan melamun lagi saat pelajaran seperti tadi. Tampak bergumam 'dasar bocah setan' sebelum pada akhirnya guru itu melanjutkan pelajarannya kembali tanpa memperdulikan Naruto.

* * *

'_Untuk tou-chan dan kaa-chan'_

_Hari ini aku pergi ke rumah Shikamaru!_

_Ya, ternyata tidak semua anak-anak menjauhiku, ada Shikamaru, Kiba, dan juga Shino yang tidak keberatan untuk berbicara denganku. Oh, dan ada anak perempuan yang aneh yang selalu saja melihatku setiap kali aku melihatnya._

_Kalau tidak salah namanya Hinata-chan—aku tahu dari Shikamaru._

_Oh, saat aku masuk ke rumah Shikamaru—aku bingung saat ia mengatakan 'aku pulang' karena aku tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu saat masuk ke kamar. Dan saat Shikamaru mengatakan itu, ibunya segera datang dan tersenyum pada kami._

_Ibu dan ayah Shikamaru benar-benar baik padaku—berbeda dengan yang lainnya yang hanya memanggilku dengan sebutan 'bocah-setan'. Tidak menyangka kalau rumah itu tempat yang sangat ramai. _

_Saat aku kembali, aku mencoba untuk berkata 'tadaima' berharap kalau kaa-chan akan datang dan menyambutku dengan senyuman, dan berkata 'Okaerinasai'_

…

_Tetapi, lagi-lagi aku merasa kalau rumah itu sangat sepi. Tidak ada sama sekali jawaban dari perkataanku tadi, dan kamar terasa sangat dingin dan juga gelap._

_Tou-chan, kaa-chan…_

_Aku ingin bertemu dengan kalian…_

_KENAPA KALIAN HARUS MENINGGAL? KENAPA KALIAN BERDUA!_

_Setiap hari aku benci saat harus kembali ke rumah dan melihat keadaan rumah yang kosong tanpa seseorangpun berada disana menungguku…_

_Aku benci saat melihat semua orang tua yang menjemput teman-temanku di sekolah dan mereka tertawa bersama dengan keluarga mereka yang lainnya._

_Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa dan bagiamana wajah kalian…_

_Bahkan aku tidak tahu…apakah kalian mencintaiku?_

_Karena bagaimanapun kalian meninggalkanku, aku tetap mencintai kalian…_

_Tou-chan, kaa-chan—dimanapun kalian berada… aku mencintai kalian…_

_Uzumaki Naruto._

Mencoba untuk menghapus air matanya saat air matanya turun dan membasahi kertas itu, dan dengan segera menutup buku itu dan berlari kearah tempat tidurnya. Anak laki-laki itu tampak membenamkan tubuhnya di selimut yang tipis itu dan tampak terdiam sebelum isakan kecil terdengar darinya.

"Selamat malam kaa-chan, tou-chan…"

* * *

'_Untuk tou-chan dan kaa-chan'_

_Kemarin aku lulus ujian Gennin!_

_Walaupun sedikit kesusahan karena Mizuki-sensei membodohiku! Beruntung ada Iruka-sensei yang datang dan membantuku. Dia benar-benar baik padaku, Iruka-sensei juga selalu menemaniku dan mengajakku kemanapun yang aku mau._

_Apakah seperti ini rasanya menjadi keluarga?_

_Dan…_

_Karena Mizuki-sensei aku juga mengetahui kalau ternyata Kyuubi yang dilawan oleh Yondaime Hokage ada di dalam diriku. Dan itulah yang membuat para penduduk desa membenciku. Apakah karena Kyuubi ada di dalam tubuhku, membuatku menjadi Kyuubi?_

_Apakah aku adalah monster?_

_Itukah sebabnya kalian pergi meninggalkanku sendiri—karena aku adalah monster?_

_Saat aku bertanya pada Iruka-sensei tentang itu, aku dimarahi habis-habisan. Iruka-sensei berkata, walaupun Kyuubi ada di dalam tubuhku, tetapi bukan berarti aku adalah Kyuubi. Dan ia yakin kalau kalian mencintaiku, karena orang-orang yang mengorbankan diri mereka untuk desa adalah orang yang ingin melindungi desa. Mereka mengorbankannya sebagai tanda cinta mereka._

_Apakah itu benar tou-chan, kaa-chan?_

_Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada kalian—tetapi, setiap kali aku merasa sedih selalu saja aku mendengar suara yang menyemangatiku dan mengatakan padaku untuk tidak menyerah. Apakah itu kalian?_

_Tou-chan, kaa-chan… aku mencintai kalian…_

_P.S : jangan bosan untuk melihat kalimat terakhir itu di setiap suratku ^^_

_Uzumaki Naruto._

"Naruto!"

Suara yang terdengar dari luar itu membuatnya melihat kearah jendela. Menemukan Iruka yang tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya kearah Naruto, ia tersenyum dan segera bergegas keluar setelah memakai pakaiannya.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali?"

"Hehehe, ada sesuatu yang harus kutulis sensei—"

"Baiklah, hari ini aku akan mentraktirmu ramen!" Iruka tersenyum dan menepuk kepala anak itu saat ia membalasnya dengan senyuman lebarnya.

* * *

Sebuah buku tampak diberondong oleh beberapa orang untuk dilihat bersama-sama. Haruno Sakura, Shizune, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata, dan beberapa orang lainnya tampak tidak bisa lepas dari setiap lembar yang ada pada buku itu.

Beberapa dari mereka tampak berkaca-kaca, dan beberapa lainnya tampak sudah menitikkan air matanya. Entah bagaimana buku yang menjadi 'tempat surat' Naruto sejak kecil tidak hancur karena perbuatan Pein yang menghancurkan desa.

Ditemukan oleh Shikamaru saat melewati reruntuhan apartment milik Naruto dan diserahkan pada Shizune karena Naruto masih membantu yang lainnya untuk membangun kembali Konoha.

Yang pada akhirnya dibaca oleh para Kunoichi itu dan berakhir dengan perasaan sedih setiap kali melihat lembar demi lembar yang ada di buku itu.

"Sakura-chan, akhirnya aku menemukanmu juga!" Naruto yang tampak masuk ke dalam tenda mendapatkan sambutan dengan tatapan sedih dan mata yang berkaca-kaca, membuat sang blonde sedikit mundur karena sambutan yang tidak biasa itu, "a—ada apa?"

"Na—Naruto-kun…" Naruto melihat kearah Hinata, lalu menatap Sakura yang membawa buku yang tampak familiar dengan matanya. Menyadari buku apa yang ada ditangan mereka, wajah Naruto tampak memerah.

"WAAA! Kenapa buku itu ada disana!? Sakura-chan kembalikan padaku!" Naruto tampak panik dan mencoba untuk mengambil buku itu. Saat tangannya terulur untuk mengambil, Sakura tampak menariknya dan memeluknya dengan cepat.

"Kami akan selalu ada disampingmu Naruto…" tersenyum dan menutup matanya, Hinata dan juga yang lainnya tampak juga memeluk pemuda itu dengan lembut. Naruto sendiri tampak terkejut dan tatapannya melembut sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih… Sakura-chan… _minna…_"

* * *

'_Untuk tou-chan dan kaa-chan'_

_Benar-benar memalukan karena Sakura-chan dan yang lainnya menemukan buku ini. Kukira sudah hancur bersama dengan apartmentku, tetapi ternyata tidak. _

_Sudah lama juga tidak menulis buku ini, karena banyak hal yang terjadi selama 3 tahun ini. dari kematian Sandaime-jiji, sampai kemunculan Pein hari ini._

_Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan dan juga menyenangkan. Para warga Konoha benar-benar kali ini tersenyum kearahku dan tidak menganggapku sebagai seorang monster. Pain benar-benar menguras tenagaku, tetapi aku senang karena semuanya berakhir dengan baik dan juga damai._

_Tetapi, lebih daripada itu—hal yang paling membuatku senang adalah mengetahui siapa sebenarnya kau tou-chan._

_Aku masih tidak percaya kalau kau adalah pahlawanku sejak dulu, Yondaime Hokage! Meskipun sedikit kesal saat mengetahui kalau kau mengunci Kyuubi pada diriku, tetapi aku tetap senang mengetahui kalau orang tuaku menyayangiku dan percaya padaku._

_Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu tou-chan! Aku akan menjadi Hokage yang lebih hebat daripada kau! Lihat saja!_

_P.S : aku tidak mengatakannya padamu saat bertemu denganmu. Tetapi, aku semakin menyayangimu saat mengetahui siapa kau ^^_

_Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto (Yondaime Hokage's Son)_

_P.S.S : hehehe, walaupun belum ada yang tahu—boleh aku menambahkan namamu di namaku bukan?_

* * *

Pertarungan selesai, meskipun harus dibayar dengan banyak nyawa pada akhirnya Uchiha Obito berhasil dikalahkan dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk kembali ke Konoha. Walaupun mendapatkan tamu yang tak terduga, pada akhirnya itu membawa mereka pada kemenangan.

Sudah satu tahun lamanya semenjak kejadian itu, pemuda berambut kuning tampak berada di depan sebuah meja dengan sebuah buku terbuka di depannya.

'_Untuk tou-chan dan kaa-chan'_

_Satu tahun lebih sudah berlalu sejak aku terakhir kali menulis buku ini._

_Sudah banyak hal yang berubah semenjak itu—dan yang paling membuatnya senang adalah bahwa aku mengetahui semua tentang kalian berdua._

_Mengetahui kalau kalian mencintaiku sampai akhir—mengorbankan diri kalian untuk membuat kehidupan yang lebih baik untukku. Aku tidak berbohong saat mengatakan kalau aku bersyukur kalian berdua menjadi orang tuaku. Tidak ada orang tua yang lebih baik daripada kalian—dan aku bersyukur bisa menjadi anak kalian._

_Dan untukmu tou-chan—_

Suara ketukan tampak terdengar saat itu membuatnya menghentikan tulisan yang ia buat di buku itu. Pemuda berambut hitam tampak muncul dengan pakaian Jounnin dan beberapa laporan di tangannya.

"Rokudaime-sama, aku membawakan laporan lain yang harus ditandatangani. Tetapi sebelum itu kau harus memberikan misi pada para Gennin baru—"

"Sasukeee! Bisakah aku beristirahat sebentar, aku benar-benar lelah!" pemuda yang bergelar Hokage termuda itu itu tampak membenturkan kepalanya di meja. Walaupun kalah dari Garra sang Kazekage termuda sekaligus Kage termuda sepanjang sejarah Shinobi, tetapi ia berhasil mencapai cita-citanya saat usianya 18 tahun.

"Tidak bisa, banyak laporan yang menunggu untuk kau tandatangani."

"Ingatkan aku kenapa aku mau menjadi seorang Hokage."

"Karena keturunan dari ayahmu?" jawab Sasuke asal, dan meletakkan laporan itu diatas meja. Menatap buku yang sedang ditulis oleh sang Hokage, ia tampak tersenyum kearah sahabatnya itu, "masih menulis surat itu?"

"Ke—kenapa kau tahu?!"

"Sakura yang menceritakannya padaku," jawab Sasuke berbalik meninggalkan wajah merah sang Hokage yang melihat sahabatnya tahu tentang buku itu. Tanpa sempat untuk membalas, pintu itu tertutup begitu saja.

…

Terdiam sejenak sebelum menghela nafas.

—_aku tidak mengerti kenapa dulu aku benar-benar menginginkan pekerjaan ini._

_Ya, kau ingat janjiku padamu bukan untuk menjadi seorang Hokage yang lebih hebat daripada kau! Dan aku akan membuktikannya mulai sekarang!_

_Kuharap kalian melihatku dari tempat kalian, aku akan membuat kalian bangga dengan apa yang sudah kucapai sampai hari ini._

_P.S : Aku menyayangi kalian berdua ^^ dan aku tidak akan bosan-bosannya mengatakan pada kalian tentang hal itu._

_Namikaze Uzumaki naruto (Rokudaime Hokage, The Leaf's Orange Hokage, Yondaime Hokage's Son, the Bloody Habanero's Son)_

* * *

"Ia tahu kalau tubuhnya tidak akan bertahan dengan chakra Kyuubi lagi. Itulah sebabnya ia menyuruhku untuk mengeluarkan Kyuubi dari tubuhnya—" suara itu tampak terdengar samar di telinganya. Hanya ada suara-suara yang seolah berbisik di telinga pria berusia 30 tahun itu, "kapasitasnya chakranya benar-benar hebat—walaupun Kyuubi sudah dikeluarkan dari tubuhnya, ia tidak segera… terkena dampaknya."

"Tetapi kenapa—"

"Pertarungan melawan Juubi 13 tahun yang lalu benar-benar menguras chakranya hingga batas minimum. Ia sendiri sudah mengetahuinya dan sudah bersiap dengan kemungkinan terburuk," mata itu tampak terbuka karena suara-suara yang terdengar dekat namun jauh di dekatnya. Ia bisa melihat pemuda berambut hitam dengan perempuan berambut pink di sebelahnya.

"Sakura-chan… Sasuke…"

"Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa?!" Sakura tampak mendekatinya dan mencoba untuk melihat keadaannya. Wajahnya tampak pucat saat itu, dan nafasnya benar-benar tampak tidak teratur. Sasuke membantunya untuk duduk di tempat tidurnya saat ia melihat gerakan dari pemuda itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, bukankah semua luka yang kualami akan sembuh hanya dengan tidur sehari saja?" Naruto tertawa sendiri mendengar apa yang ia katakan. Ia tahu kalau ini akan berbeda daripada luka biasanya, "aku hanya butuh tidur saja…"

"Naruto, jangan coba-coba untuk tertidur! Aku akan benar-benar menghajarmu kalau kau tertidur!"

"Sasuke… bisa kau ajak Sakura dan yang lainnya keluar? Aku ingin beristirahat sejenak—" hanya melihat kearah jendela di sampingnya, tidak menatap kedua sahabatnya itu yang hanya terdiam melihat keadaannya. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas dan mengangguk.

Ia sama sekali tidak melihat kearah mereka, namun suara langkah yang semakin menjauh dan pintu yang tertutup membuatnya yakin kalau kedua sahabatnya sudah pergi dari tempatnya. Ia masih terdiam, sebelum tersenyum dan mengambil sesuatu dari laci meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya.

Sebuah buku, dan juga pena yang berada disana.

Tangannya bergerak, walaupun sedikit gemetar—menuliskan sesuatu dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya. Sebelum tangan itu tergeletak lemas di samping tubuhnya bersama dengan sebuah pena yang berguling begitu saja dari pegangannya.

Ia tidak pernah menyesali kehidupannya selama 30 tahun…

Ia benar-benar bersyukur sudah hidup selama itu, meskipun pada awalnya ia mengalami kesulitan yang tidak sedikit.

Namun toh, pada akhirnya ia bisa melewati itu semua dan mencapai apa yang ia inginkan.

Dan ia bisa berkata pada mereka…

'_Untuk tou-chan dan kaa-chan_

_Tadaima…'_

…

Ehm, maaf kalau yang terakhir ga ngerti apa maksudnya. Jadi, karena Naruto mati, dia balik ketempat orang tuanya berada kan ^^

Yah, maaf kalau gaje dan juga membingungkan alur ceritanya.

Hope you enjoy it! ^^


End file.
